Can This Be Love?
by pinoykengumi7
Summary: [discontinued] Aoshi and Kaoru get assigned as project partners, later get bombarded by Shishio because Aoshi is the okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. He wants him to defeat the government and then they get captured. Will love bloom? R
1. Chapter 1

**Can This Be Love?**

By, **pinoykengumi7**

Chapter 1

…

**Summary: **Aoshi/Kaoru get assigned as project partners, later get bombarded by Shishio because Aoshi is secretly one of the top swordsmen in the world he wants him to defeat the government and then they get captured. Will love bloom?

**pinoy: **YIPPEE! It's my lucky day! I own Rurouni Kenshin::dances around the room and bumps into Aoshi and Sano:

**Sano: **C'mon Ice.

**Aoshi: **Right, Rooster. both charge at pinoy:

5 minutes later…

**Sano: **excuse me, Nobuhiro Watsuki, this person was trying to take Rurouni Kenshin. :points to pinoy who is being held by the cuff by Aoshi:

**Nobuhiro Watsuki: **exterminate her.

**pinoy**: Okay okay, I don't own it… :bursts into tears and then glares at Sano: You stupid Tori Atama

Hello all those who found the summary interesting enough to look at this fic. I decided to make this one AoshiXKaoru coz I think that pairing is really good. Even though I'm still doing 'True Love At First Sight', which is GentatsuXKaoru, this plot just came to mind and so I am writing it.

P.S – I'm thinking on trying to make this plot more Aoshi's PoV than Kaoru's. It's the first time I've actually tried to write as a boy…

Please enjoy and REVIEW!

-

-

Chapter 1 – …

"Jindai High School," the sign said at the front of the building. A shady character watched a tall figure with black hair enter the school.

"Shinomori, I vow to have your skills." He made his way back to the black Ferrari parked a fair distance away from the school and hopped in. Overhead, grey clouds were spreading swiftly across the sky.

-

His glossy black bangs nearly shielded his ice blue eyes, and he ineptly made his way into the classroom. His ice-cold eyes scanned the room and met with sapphire ones. That was the first time he noticed her.

"Class, this is an exchange student from Australia. His name is Shinomori Aoshi."

Everyone said in accord, "Ohayoo gozimasu, Shinomori-san." Well everyone, except for one. Sitting in the back corner was a tall looking boy who had not said anything. He had chocolate-brown eyes and brown hair that sprung out in all directions. He smirked at him and then turned to the boy with next to him. Aoshi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Shinomori Aoshi, please take the seat next to Sagara." Saitou pointed to an empty seat next to the boy with wild hair and glared at him. He smirked again and patted the seat next to him. Aoshi sighed in exasperation, knowing that he would rather sit unaccompanied rather than sitting next to a rooster-head like him.

-

-

Kaoru's PoV (lunchtime)

"Ahhh… Kaoru-chan!" Makimachi Misao danced around their group that was situated in a shaded area on the oval.

"Nani" Kaoru raised her eyebrows sceptically at Misao.

"I made it into the cheerleading squad!" Misao did a little jig.

Kaoru looked up in time to see Misao collide with the newcomer.

"Oof," Misao rubbed her bottom as she fell to the ground.

"Little girl, you should watch where you are going." He gruffly said.

_Ice-cold eyes and blue-black bangs… _Kaoru mused.

Misao looked up and gasped. "Honto ni gomen," Misao managed to say, but he was long gone. "Oh my goodness," she looked around the oval to look for him, but saw him not. She was, of course, completely smitten.

"Shinomori Aoshi…" Sekihara Tae spoke up.

"A odd one, he is." Kaoru added after staring wistfully at the spot he had been in.

"You KNOW him?" Misao's mouth fell ajar as Tae and Kaoru nodded.

"Well not really. Apparently he's an exchange student from Australia." Kaoru spoke from what she remembered what Himura-sensei had mentioned about Aoshi.

"Hello, Kaoru-dono." Himura Kenshin came up to their table.

"Ah… konnichiwa, Himura-sensei." Kaoru stuttered. She still had a major crush on him, even though he was their teacher and was currently steady with another teacher, Yukishiro Tomoe. Kenshin used study in this school, but he had graduated just last year, being three years older than most of those at the table. He was good friends with all of them, and despised being called sensei when they were having an informal conversation.

"Please, don't call me sensei. You know I don't like it."

"How's it going, my old man?" Sagara Sanosuke rocked up to their little congregation after noticing the handsome redhead was there and slapped Kenshin on the back.

"Ahh…" Kenshin flinched as Sano's hand made contact with his back.

"Well now that you've graduated you're too cool to chill with us students…" Sano teased.

"That's not true!" Kenshin protested.

"Hey Roosterhead!" Misao yelled.

"Nani, Weasel?" Kaoru and Tae sighed at the two of them, who were constantly bickering.

"Do you know Aoshi-sama?"

"Aoshi-sama?" Sano's eyebrows were raised. "Shinomori-san?" Sanosuke scratched his head. "He's that transfer student from Australia, right Jou-chan?"

Kaoru nodded. "Duh. He's the one who sits next to you."

"Oh yeah," Sano grinned stupidly. "He doesn't talk much. Got his work done before me, though."

"Hmm." A black-haired girl whose face was plastered with makeup came up and placed her tray at the table. "That wouldn't be too hard to do, baka."

"Oh hey, Fox." He huskily said. His only response was a thump on the head and a loud "idiot" in his ear.

"Sorry I'm late," Megumi announced. "I collided with some freaky guy on my way here." Megumi looked thoughtful. "Come to think of it, I've never seen him around before."

Misao jumped up and down and asked, "Is it Aoshi-sama?"

"Shinomori-san?" Megumi questioned.

Tae and Kaoru rolled their eyes at Misao's newly found fantasy. "He's a senior and Misao literally bumped into him."

"And since then she's fixated about him." Tae sighed.

"So what does this guy look like?" Megumi began to show some interest, and in the process, disappointed Sano.

"He has black bangs and blue eyes." Misao enthusiastically described him. "And those cerulean eyes are so captivating."

Megumi ignored Misao's futile talk. "Sounds like a perfect match for our Kaoru-chan, right?" Megumi grinned evilly while fox ears were appearing at the top of her head. She watched in happiness Kaoru's astonished face and decided to go on torturing the poor soul. "And then with out her going after Ken-san, I just need to get rid off Yukishiro-sensei and then Ken-san will be mine." Megumi said dreamily.

"Keep off Kenshin," Kaoru growled.

"Yeah." Sano joined in. "He already has a girlfriend, you know." Sanosuke yelled at her. Kaoru's eyes suddenly were full of glistening tears. "I'm sorry, Jou-chan." Sanosuke apologised sincerely.

"It's okay," Kaoru assured Sano. "I'll get over it, sometime." She muttered the last word.

"Oh Ken-san," Megumi wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck.

"ORO!" Kenshin did his famous saying. Sano and Kaoru each grabbed a separate arm of Megumi's and detached her from Kenshin.

"What a troublesome lot," Tae mumbled to Misao, who barely heard, given that she was still dreaming about Aoshi.

Finally lunch break ended, even though the squabbling between Kaoru, Megumi and Sanosuke did not cease.

-

-

Aoshi's PoV

A flash of lightning streaked across the sky. "BOOM!" Following the streak of lightning was a rumble of thunder, and then a sudden downpour of rain. Aoshi pulled his trench coat out of his bag to prevent himself getting to any further extent saturated. Aoshi stepped up to the doorway of his house and saw a note stuck onto the door. "MEET ME AT THE ALLEYWAY BEHIND THE AKABEKO NEXT SUNDAY AT 4:00 P.M. SHARP." The note was written in block letters, disguising the writer's handwriting. _Who would've written this? _Aoshi contemplated. _Could it have been anyone from school? _A vivid image of a little girl with a long black braid came to him. He shook his head. _Ahou, Aoshi. Why would anyone from school write that to you? _He quickly dismissed the thought, and crumpled the note into his pocket and entered the house.

A safe distance from him was a black Ferrari monitoring his every movement.

"Shishio-sama," a smiling face called. "Is there anything you would like me to do?"

"Yes, Soujirou." The man who had been called Shishio-sama stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Next Sunday at 4:00 in the afternoon, go to the alleyway behind the Akabeko."

"Hai, Shishio-sama."

"Oh yes. Clean my sword, please." He commanded and threw his sheathed sword to him. The boy caught it effectively and proceeded to clean the sword.

-

-

Next Morning At School

The next morning found Aoshi in Hiko-sensei's geography class in the back row sitting next to Kaoru. Having had a tiring day, unpacking his belongings, he attempted to stifle a yawn, but failed, irritating Kaoru.

"If you are going to yawn, please cover your mouth," she stuck her nose up in the air as she spoke.

Kaoru had her books on one side of the desk, making little space for her to work in, so she was to a certain extent using Aoshi's desk. Aoshi distinguished this and retorted, "at least I don't occupy half of the seat next to me." Aoshi glared at her.

"Excuse me!" Kaoru instantaneously stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you implying that I am _fat?_" Kaoru was relatively self-conscious about her physical appearance and believed that she was not at all attractive and that Megumi and Tae were much more attractive than her.

He too stood up, towering over her by a few inches. "Yes, that's right. I am saying that you are _fat._" He smirked.

Kaoru realised that his tone had changed into one of teasing. She was about to counter but was interrupted by Hiko-sensei yelling at both of them. "DID YOU HEAR THAT, YOU TWO?" The entire class craned their heads to see what was going on. "I take it that you did not," he seethed. Aoshi and Kaoru just looked at the ground, both feeling guilty. "Now listen carefully. We are going to be doing a project that involves partnership. Whoever you are sitting next to, that is your partner." Kaoru gasped and Aoshi sputtered.

"You've got to be kidding—" Kaoru protested.

"No way am I working with her—" Aoshi muttered.

Hiko glared at both of them and immediately they stopped their whinging. "Do you have a problem with that, Shinomori-san and Kamiya-san?" Both of them shook their heads humbly. Thoughts were whirling around in Aoshi's head. _Kamiya-san. So that is her name._ After Hiko had explained their task, he ended with, "okay then. That's settled. I hope you display plenty of collaboration." Hiko clasped his hands together and sat down. "Oh and by the way, this will be due two weeks from today."

Kaoru rolled her eyes at Aoshi and mouthed, "It's all your fault."

Aoshi shook his head and glared at her. "Your's," he mouthed back.

"You may sit down, you two." Hiko-sensei said through gritted teeth. Both of them took their seats without looking at each other. Every now and then, their eyes would dart to each other, when they thought the other was not looking. But apart from that, they made no contact with each other.

When the bell finally rung, indicating the conclusion of this period, Aoshi and Kaoru walked out of the room arguing.

"Now look. I have to do a stupid project with you." Kaoru narrowed her eyes at Aoshi.

"It's not my fault." Aoshi grumbled. "Stuff Hiko-sensei. I don't want to work with you."

Hiko walked by the couple and reminded them slickly that they were to work together effectively and that the work was due two weeks later. Both of them scowled as they watched the retreating form of their sensei for science, AKA the bearer of "de-LIGHT-ful" news.

Aoshi watched in amusement as Kaoru stuck her tongue out at Hiko. _How juvenile, _he thought. She turned back and looked at Aoshi. "Well, shall we get started at lunch?"

Aoshi glanced at her oddly. "You want to get started _now?_" he looked at her incredulously.

"Well why not? It's bad to procrastinate." Kaoru had reverted back into her old studious self and showed no sign of holding a grudge against Aoshi.

Aoshi sneered. "Well aren't you a good girl. While you are going to be starting the project, I'll be eating my lunch. Sayonara."

Kaoru pulled him back by his uniform. "Hold on," she pouted, "that's unfair."

"No one ever said that you _had _to do the project."

She rolled her eyes and held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, I won't start now." Aoshi smirked. "But I'll still be starting very soon, and you'll be helping me."

"Nah, I don't like to work with the likes of you."

"Now stop right there!" Kaoru was getting very aggravated. "You are," she held up her fingers and started counting. "Stubborn, annoying, arrogant, a total pain in the neck, a procrastinator…" She narrowed her eyes and was about to go on but a voice that called out for her interrupted her.

"Tanuki," she wheezed out.

"M—Megumi?" Megumi looked from Kaoru to Aoshi and grinned. "Er, I hoped I did not interrupt _something_." She apologised slyly. "I'll just notify Ken-san that you are _busy_." She smirked. "Ja."

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL KENSHIN," Kaoru irately yelled. But Megumi had already gone. "Wait…" she shouted and ran off in her direction. Aoshi just followed her at his own steady pace.

By the time Kaoru had made it to their regular eating area, she was huffing and puffing. She spotted Megumi sitting next to Kenshin trying to feed him and growled. Megumi noticed Kaoru and called out, "Hello, Tanuki? Where's that handsome boy who I saw you with just a while ago?" Kaoru blushed furiously.

"He's…" Kaoru looked around for Aoshi. "He's not here." Megumi just nodded her head knowingly. "And there is nothing, nothing at all between me and him." Kaoru was quick to say.

"So who is this guy anyway, Kao-chan?" Tae nudged her. "Tell us all about him."

"Come to think of it, it was that freak who I collided into yesterday." Megumi said thoughtfully.

"REALLY?" Misao shrieked. Kaoru covered her tortured ears. "IT WAS AOSHI-SAMA!" Misao danced around.

"That reminds me, I have to ask him to join the basketball team." Sanosuke muttered.

"No, I will not join." A frosty voice said.

"NANI?" Kaoru jumped up. "How long have you been there?" A vein was beginning to pop on her forehead.

"Well," Aoshi scoffed, "I've been here to see you squabble." He looked around and saw Misao looking dazed. "And to see your weasel friend do her ridiculous dance."

This 'weasel' business really stirred up Misao. "WHAT? ARE YOU CALLING ME A WEASEL?" She screamed.

Aoshi winced. "Misao-chan," Kenshin's quiet voice called. "Control yourself." Misao looked fiercely at Kenshin, but then sat back down. "Er… would you like to have lunch with us?"

Aoshi shook his head. "No." He walked away apathetically and sighed.

"WAIT!" Kaoru ran after him.

"Huh?" Aoshi paused. "Kamiya-san?"

"Come and eat with us. I k now the group is rowdy, but we would like your company."

Aoshi looked uncertain. "Okay, I will. But only for today, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru bobbed her head. "And by the way, I'm Kamiya. Kamiya Kaoru." She bowed.

"Ore wa Shinomori Aoshi des." He too, bowed.

"Doozo yuroshiko, Shinomori-san" She said politely and led Aoshi back to the group.

-

-

Author's Notes

All right, minna-san. How did you like it? That's my first attempt to write AoshiXKaoru pairing, and I hope I did pretty well. Do you think Aoshi is OOC? Please tell me what you think about this fic, and I will try to do my best to comply with your wishes.

JAPANESE

**Tori Atama** – Rooster Head

**Ohayoo gozimasu** – formal way of saying good morning

**Nani** – What?

**Honto ni gomen** – I'm really sorry.

**Jou-chan** – Sano's nickname for Kaoru. It means 'little Missy'.

**Ahou** – Idiot.

**Hai** – yes

**Sayonara** - Farewell

**Tanuki** – What Megumi/Yahiko call Kaoru. It is a native animal to Japan. It looks like a ?racoon?

**Ja** – informal way of saying bye.

**Ore wa Shinomori Aoshi des** – My name is Shinomori Aoshi.

**Doozo yuroshiko** – pleased to meet you.

P.S. – Your cursor is hovering above the 'Go' button. Don't resist temptation… and PRESS IT!

!PiNoY!


	2. Chapter 2

**Can This Be Love?**

By, **pinoykengumi7**

Chapter 2

…

**pinoy: **ehehe… :sneers at the RK characters in front of her: you are now mine. I own you::shrinks away as Kenshin's eyes have amber tints: oof!

**Sousuke: **:whips out gun:

**pinoy: **what the heck are you doing? Can't you see you're interrupting something?

**Sousuke: **gomenasai, pinoy. I'm trying to get away from Captain Tessa. :aims and shoots. A loud bang is heard and pinoy is sent flying to the other side of the world: oops. I … missed.

Thanks for **Flyinganimepig**, **sunny**, **1kenshinlover,** **animeroxmyworld. ** My first reviewers!

**Flyinganimepig** – Haha… thanks for the contribution and for reviewing. And that fic, '_Best of Intentions_' was really good, ne? I advise everyone to read that fic! It's AxK as well! Well… I'll try and make Aoshi a tad nicer, so I hope you like this chapter. I dedicate it to you…XD And BTW, post that AK fic…P I'll be waiting…XP

**sunny** – I'm glad you like it. Yeah I'm planning to continue this fic, for sure… I hope anyway er… would you rather Aoshi like the quiet 'I Don't Talk' Aoshi as in TLAFS?

**1kenshinlover **– Thanks! Oh it's good that you don't think that Aoshi is OOC. But I guess it's a bit hard to write from Aoshi's PoV, ne? Coz he is a sort of quiet brooding type and I guess easily annoyed. Oh well…

**animeroxmyworld** –****well for me it is sort of hard to write as Aoshi… how would I know what a guy like him thinks…-.-;; hmm… not guyish or girlish? Are you trying to tell me he's acting as a shim?

Please enjoy and REVIEW!

B.T.W this chapter is especially for **Flyinganimepig** so if you don't like an emotional (not really, but more emotional than usual… let's just say it's his split personality…) Aoshi, ignore this first part of this chapter, but you may need to know a bit of this info later on… So yeah… even though I'm having a writer's block for this fic… -.-;;.

-

-

Chapter 2 – …

Aoshi picked up his kodachi and began his daily training. _Concentrate. Focus. Strike, _he told himself and sliced vigorously at the air. After a few long hours of training, Aoshi put his kodachi down and stood up to get a cup of tea. Green or ginseng tea always soothed him. He took a sip and pulled out a pink scented letter from his pocket. It was from his younger sister in Australia. It had arrived in Japan a few days after his arrival. On the letter was written:

_Dear Aoshi-oniisan, _

_How are you in Japan? I hope you are well there. I miss you a lot. So does okaasan and otoosan. How are you going in your kendo/kempo? I'm so proud to have my oniisan as one of the world's best swordsmen and a great ninja, not to mention the okashira of the Oniwabanshuu! I'm still practicing my sword skills, even though I'll never become as good as you! Did you know it's my birthday in 12…13…14 days! _

_With lots of love,_

_Shinomori 'Aoyama' Mokoto – mwah XOX_

_P.S – Why couldn't you have taken Tama-chan with you? He tried to come into my room last night…-.-;_

Aoshi took another sip of his tea. A smile played on his lips as he saw the 'Aoyama' on the page. She had never wanted the last name 'Shinomori' so every time she had to sign her name somewhere, she would write 'Shinomori Aoyama Mokoto'. Somehow, Kamiya Kaoru reminded him of her. The way she always had to contradict everything he said. And both of them had the same long flowing ebony hair. He sat down at his desk and lit a candle. His pen was poised over paper, ready to write. Finally, inspiration came to him, and he began to write.

_My dear little sister,_

_I was delighted to receive your letter. I am fine here in Japan. Too bad you couldn't come with me. I could've taken you places. I miss you too, and send my love to mum and dad. My sword and ninja skills are still increasing. I practice everyday, so I don't lose my touch. I hope you do as well. I can't wait until I see you again. I am so sorry that I wont be able to come to your birthday, but I'll send you a present through mail. You'll be a big girl soon, huh? How old will you be? 8? 9? _

_I met a girl at my school that really reminds me of you, Motoko-chan. She talks a lot too! But she is really pretty, just like you. It's getting late here, so I must stop my writing, and I wish to get a letter from you very soon._

_From your oniisan, _

_Shinomori Aoshi _

After what had been about an hour, Aoshi signed his name with a flourish, and folded up the letter. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 8:30 p.m. T_hirty minutes until the post office closes. I'd better hurry._ Aoshi put on his white trench coat on and walked the kilometre or two to the post office. On arrival, he bumped into someone.

"Shinomori-san?" The person looked up at him from the ground.

"Kamiya-san?" he asked incredulously after seeing whom he had managed to hit. She took his offered hand and pulled herself up. "Daijoubu des ka"

Suddenly Kaoru felt a bit strange, being under Aoshi's penetrating gaze. "Uh… daijoubu."

Aoshi lowered his head a little. "Ano… I'm sorry that I had to be such an pain today about the project." He apologised. "It's just that, you know, I'm having trouble settling in and all." He sat down at a bench seat just outside the store and watched as Kaoru sat next to him.

"It's okay." Kaoru at once forgave him. Seeing a remorseful Aoshi didn't really suit her personal image of Aoshi. "Say, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I was posting a letter to my younger sister."

"You have a little sister?" Kaoru inquired.

"Yeah. I hope I don't sound nosy, but what were you doing here? Ain't it a bit late for a girl to be hanging around in the streets alone?"

"Well I was doing the same as you; posting a letter." She indignantly added, "I can also protect my self."

Aoshi eyed her. "Come to think of it, you remind me of my sister in more ways than one." Kaoru shrunk under his gaze. "You have the same sapphire eyes as her, and the long ebony hair." He told himself more than Kaoru. "You also have the same self-confidence."

"You sound like you love her a lot." Aoshi was surprised for a moment, but his it under his icy gaze. He didn't normally tell people about his sister, and if he did, they didn't realise how much he really cared for her.

"Yeah. Well we had better get going." Aoshi abruptly stood up. "Have you a ride?" Kaoru shook her head. "I'll walk you home then."

"No. You don't have to," Kaoru objected. "I'm fine, really."

"Don't give me that." Aoshi argued. He took Kaoru's bag and started off in a direction. "Where's your house?"

"There." Kaoru pointed. It took them less than half an hour to get to her abode. "Thanks, Shinomori-san."

"It's okay." For some reason, he was feeling less hostile to this girl. Maybe it was because he could see his sister through her. In any case, he wasn't that eager to be hanging around in the cold night for any longer. "Ja ne, Kamiya-san. I must get going, for it is late."

"Ja ne." Kaoru waved at him as he jogged out of her drive way. "I guess Shinomori-san wasn't as bad as I thought," Kaoru uttered to herself.

-

-

Kaoru's PoV

"WAHHHH… I can't believe you have a project _with_ Aoshi-sama!" Misao shrieked.

"Yeah," Kaoru couldn't resist rolling her eyes, "and we have to display _plenty_ of collaboration," she mocked Hiko. Still, Kaoru couldn't help thinking about Aoshi's actions last night. For her, Aoshi offering to walk _her _home, no, not just her, any girl, was not like Aoshi. What her first impression of Aoshi was, anyway. _I guess that shows that you can't judge people by first impressions_, she reasoned.

"Feh, so what is your project on?"

"Oh my goodness," Kaoru hit her forehead. "I'm so stupid. Aoshi has the sheet with all the criteria," Kaoru hit herself again. "I'm such and idiot!" She chided herself.

"Well I'll go to Aoshi-sama and get the sheet for you," Misao dreamily offered.

"That will be of no need," Aoshi's deep baritone voice said. He smiled faintly at Kaoru, who was turning a little red. "I realised that I had the stuff for our project, and since that there was only one sheet, I photocopied one for you." He handed the sheet that contained the requirements for the project to Kaoru.

"Thank you, Shinomori-san," Kaoru accepted the sheet. "You know, we were about to find you about the sheet."

"Oh don't do that," Aoshi said. "I don't really like it when people try to chase me around." He grumbled.

"Baka," Kaoru told Aoshi. "How do you expect me to find you if I don't search for you," she argued.

"Well…" Aoshi stumbled while searching for a word. "Well you could ask the receptionist to get me," he hastily said, not wanting to be beaten by Kaoru.

"Oh, and you'd really like that, wouldn't you, considering that you don't like people chasing you up." Kaoru countered.

"Ano…" Aoshi fervently racked his brains for a retort. "Eto…"

"Aha!" Kaoru victoriously shook her finger in front of Aoshi. "I knew you couldn't say anything about that!"

"Now now, Kaoru-dono. Let's not get all worked up about this." Kenshin smiled innocently at Kaoru. "Er…" Kenshin stared at Aoshi. "I haven't been introduced to you. O namae wa"

"Shinomori Aoshi des,…"

"Kenshin. Just Kenshin is fine." Aoshi looked intently at him trying to pick where he had seen his face before.

"Have we met before?" He narrowed his ice-cold eyes.

-

-

Author's Notes

**Motoko-chan** – Motoko-chan is an actual anime person. She's the chick who fights in Love Hina and her real name is Aoyama Motoko.

**Tama-chan **– Tama-chan is the flying turtle in Love Hina. Motoko really hates turtles and gets really scared. For some reason, in Love Hina, Tama-chan is attracted to Motoko… freaking her out.

**Abode** – yes it is a word… and according to the thesaurus on Microsoft Word, it means 'house, residence, dwelling,' etc.

JAPANESE

**Oniisan** – older brother

**Okaasan** – mother

**Otoosan** – father

**Daijoubu des ka **– are you okay?

**Daijoubu** – I'm okay

**Ano** - um

**Ja ne **– bye

**Baka** – idiot

**Eto **– er

**O namae wa** – what is your name?

**Shinomori Aoshi des** – My name is Aoshi Shinomori.

Okay… now I bet that you all think that Aoshi is REALLY OOC… well I guess I'm trying to portray him as a person with split personality. Or that he reacts differently around different people. Well and if you are wondering why Aoshi was suddenly nice to Kaoru, let's just say that the letter from his sister brought up some warmth in him. D BTW, what colour eyes does Aoshi have? Some people say that he has 'ice' eyes, but I don't know if that translates to blue eyes. And in some pics, it looks like that he has a sort of blue-green eyes. What do you call it? Turquoise? Anyway, if you have the answer, please tell me in your review… that you are gonna make…;)

**Aoshi: **You made Motoko-chan my sister. :glares:

**pinoy: **ahhh… :flees from a pinoythirsty Aoshi:

P.S. – If you haven't figured out by now, that 'girl' whom Aoshi was talking about in his letter to Motoko-chan was Kaoru.


	3. Chapter 3

**Can This Be Love?**

By, **pinoykengumi7**

Chapter 3

…

**pinoy**: Hehehe… I own Rurouni Kenshin::sniggers and holds up a piece of paper:

**Nobuhiro Watsuki's evil men::**barges in on pinoy:let us see that!

**pinoy: **No! evil men grab paper:

**Nobuhiro Watsuki's evil men: **what the heck is this::stares in disbelief and raises a sceptical eyebrow at pinoy:

**pinoy: **just because I bring a pic of Aoshi around with me… :sniff:

**Nobuhiro Watsuki's evil men: **no one but Nobuhiro Watsuki owns Rurouni Kenshin::stalks off and leaves pinoy in a crying mess:

**pinoy: **as you can see, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any characters, and the one and only Nobuhiro Watsuki owns it.

Thanks for **animeroxmyworld, 1kenshinlover,** **sunny,** **Flyinganimepig**

**animeroxmyworld** – AHAHAHA… I think he is anyway. But he is nice…! Thanks for reviewing.

**1kenshinlover** – far out. I have these people saying that Aoshi is OOC and some people who say he isn't. Thanks for the help with the 'eye colour' thing. And I'm glad that you enjoyed that chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. I do agree that Aoshi is a 'sweEt heart under his hard exterior' as you say . Btw, did you realise you wrote that Aoshi is a SWEAT heart in your review?…XD

**sunny** – ahaha… ROFLMFAO. You really did sound like Lisa… :sweatdrops: especially with the 'dearie' stuff. Yeah, Misao did sort of seem like Donna. :imitates Donna and goes 'WAHHH': I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing. Hmm… a cold-hearted Aoshi…;) then change him later…? I think I'm sorta doing that already…-.-

**Flyinganimepig** – why do you have to torment me::glares: I gave you that pic of Fuwa-senpai :swoons: I also don't like people 'sobbing' and 'wiping mucus' on my shoulder…-.-… note the spelling of 'mucus' not mEucus.

I've seen some people on this fic's alert list, but they aren't reviewing. If you are one of those people, PLEASE REVIEW… :sobs:

P.S. – I just corrected a few errors in the past chapters and fixed up a few things, so you can go back and read…

-

-

"_Kenshin. Just Kenshin is fine." Aoshi looked intently at him trying to pick where he had seen his face before. _

"_Have we met before?" He narrowed his ice-cold eyes._

Chapter 3 – …

Kenshin's eyes grew wide. He scrutinised Aoshi's profile, only to envision a young handsome boy in the Bakumatsu. _Shinomori Aoshi, okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. Who would've guessed he would be here. _Evidently Aoshi had recollected his past memories and recognised Kenshin. "I must go now." Aoshi abruptly turned and left. _What would his age be if he were concealing himself as an undergraduate? 20? 22? _

-

-

Aoshi's PoV

_Will he recognise me? _Aoshi hastily made his way to the rooftop of the school where he would have some privacy and tranquillity to think. He tossed his bag onto the ground and slowly sunk down by the railing and slouched over. _Even if it has been 5 years… _He rested his head in the palms of his hands and then ran a hand through his sleek silky jet-black hair. _I shouldn't be here. If only that Shishio Makoto would stop pursuing me._ _So now I have to go and gallivant around the whole of Japan masquerading as an ordinary school kid._ As he sat there meditating upon his problems, time was beginning to fly. When he thought it was about time he left,Aoshi lazily stood up and dusted the dirt off his trench coat. Indifferently he slung his bag over his shoulder and shuffled towards the stairs, only to collide into Kaoru.

"Oof," Kaoru mumbled as she lost her stability and fell forward head first onto Aoshi's chest. _What a masculine smell, _was the first thing that crossed Kaoru's mind as she gasped to breathe.

"Ano…" Aoshi's voice wavered. He placed a calloused hand on her shoulder and she stepped back with her cheeks flushing a burgundy red.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Kaoru was acutely conscious of the smirk growing on Aoshi's facial expression. "What's so funny?" Kaoru demanded.

Aoshi just replied with a simple 'hn'.

Kaoru shook her head and sighed. "Anyway, where did you go? Class has already commenced we were beginning to speculate where you set out." Aoshi opened his mouth to respond, but Kaoru was already rattling on. "We have Hiko-sensei, so better get a move on."

"Hai," he said resignedly and walked progressively to the classroom.

"Hey! MATE (wait)!" Kaoru called out to Aoshi. She dashed down the passageway to catch up to the stoic figure. "Your strides are too long," Kaoru puffed.

"What do you expect from a person who has long legs?" he said with an emotionless face.

She fell into line with him and studied his form. "How old are you?"

"Ah…" Aoshi hesitated. _If I tell her that I'm 22, she'll get suspicious. But if I tell her I'm 19, she'll be questioning me about my guise. _He exhaled noisily then decided. "I'm… 19" _Oh my goodness. I am dead. _At that moment, Aoshi wished that the floor would just open up and swallow him.

She gazed at him and inaudibly said, "I find that hard to believe."

Aoshi, who was so lost in his own judgments missed the statement.

"Gomen, what did you say?" Aoshi asked and perked his ears up.

"I said, I find that hard to believe," she stated. "I'm turning 19, and I'm practically half the size of you."

_Oh crap. What can I say about this? _Aoshi racked his brains for a sagacious story that would cut it. "Well… my parents were tall and so I guess that makes me give the impression of being bigger than my age." He faked a gruff laugh and from the corner of his eye observed Kaoru's reaction.

-

-

Kaoru's PoV

I stared at him suspiciously. There was no way a guy with his build and stature was 19. He seemed more mature than 19. I mean, look at his physique and when he talks. He had the works; muscles, handsome features, build, aptitude … Hold on, what am I getting myself into? It sounds like I'm checking him out. Excluding Sano, I don't know anyone else who is his size, _and _his intellectual proficiency. And Sano's different, he's turning 20, and that's only because he was demoted when he was in grade 4 for the reason that he couldn't keep up with the work.

-

-

(A/N: I hope that this first person recount is okay. I don't normally write in first person.)

Ordinary PoV

"Eeh…" Aoshi had never been so relieved to enter Hiko-sensei's geography class.

"You two, sit down." He ordered. "Have you started your project yet?"

"Um… the one about researching the Australian landscape and making statistics?" Hiko tapped his foot and let out a sigh through gritted teeth.

"I take it that you haven't." Kaoru felt a vein exploding on her forehead. He hadn't even let her answer properly. She was about to reply angrily, however, Aoshi tugging on her sleeve stopped her.

"Well I think we have to get started on the project soon, right?" Aoshi suggested naively. Kaoru just clenched her fists and was fuming. _Breathe in breathe out. Relax, Kaoru._ She told herself.

After she had gotten over that bout of anger, Kaoru replied. "When can you meet?"

"Um… This Sunday?" Aoshi had most probably forgotten about that note.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the Akabeko." She decided.

-

-

Author's Notes

I am so sorry, I made this chapter REALLY SHORT. :winces as **Flyinganimepig** stomps over: YES! It's the holidays::dances around: So I will be spending more time, hopefully, on doing this fic. I'm also thinking about posting another fic. I'll do a KK fic, or a Full Metal Panic fic. So I'll put the summary/plots on my bio when I get to it, and tell me what you think.

JAPANESE

**Ano** – um

**Mate** – Wait. Pronounced mah-teh. (Stupid PC won't let me spell 'teh' coz of 'autocorrect')

**Gomen** - sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Can This Be Love?**

By, **pinoykengumi7**

Chapter 4

…

**pinoy: **I can't think of any disclaimer thing. But I am absolutely happy that schools is FINISHED! Two complete blissful weeks of watching anime, reading and writing fanfics! Well, I actually am going on camp for a few days, but that doesn't mean I can think up awful things to do to Aoshi and Kaoru.

**Aoshi: **:unsheathes his kodachi:

**pinoy: **um… anyway… :shudders:

**Aoshi: **What was that::bores ice cold eyes into pinoy:

**pinoy: **I think I'll be going… :fakes a smile then flees:

Thanks for **Flyinganimepig**, **sunny**, **1kenshinlover,** **animeroxmyworld** for reviewing.

**Flyinganimepig** – Haha… Make Aoshi strip?…- :raises eyebrow sceptically: ahaha… I am so happy that school is over. Far out I did my gym routine and I totally forgot all of it. -.- And Donna-_chan,_ :giggles and then runs away coz Donna-_chan _is looking very evil: was very kawaii! Ahh… I just got my eyes checked, and apparently my right eye is long-sighted and my left is short-sighted…XD :dies:

**sunny** – oh my goodness. That was really lame…;) Sorry about that chapter. I was stuck. But I'm planning to make some action soon! However, it may not necessarily be all fluff… thanks for reviewing…D Oh and BTW, I don't know if Shilpa is reading this…

**1kenshinlover **– haha… I remember once I reviewed someone else's fic instead of my friends'-.-. yeah… Kenshin recognising Aoshi… Well just wait and see what will happen…D… to tell the truth, I don't know what will happen…-.- Thanks for reviewing…XD

**animeroxmyworld** – ach. I suck at writing first person. HOPELESS, I tell you. HOPELESS… hehe… and read **Flyinganimepig**'s response review thing…;) oh and about more thoughts… I tried my hand at that in Lisa's fic and it turned out somewhat perverted…:looks awfully embarrassed:

Okay, this is hopefully where all the action starts. From here, it's probably not going to be school life until the last few chapters. And I am SO SORRY about the last chapter… I didn't realise it was SO SHORT…TT… I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Please enjoy and REVIEW!

-

-

Chapter 4 – …

:3:45p.m. at the Akabeko:

Aoshi searched for Kaoru over the sea of heads. At the counter he spotted her chatting with one of the waitresses. Being tall was an advantage occasionally. He casually walked over to the counter and seated himself.

"What would you like, sir?" Tae automatically rattled off without looking at her customer.

"A drink." He stated nonchalantly.

"Tea, coffee, beer, wine or sake?"

"Tea, thank you."

"Here you go." Tae smiled and then looked at her customer. "Shinomori-san!" she exclaimed with surprise. Aoshi just raised an eyebrow cynically. "Why are you here?"

"I'm waiting for Kamiya-san."

"Kaoru, ay?" Tae eyed Aoshi suspiciously, who shifted under her scrutinizing gaze.

"It's for the project," Aoshi frostily replied.

"HEYA!" Kaoru bounced into the Akabeko waving to all her acquaintances in the restaurant. "Konnichiwa," Kaoru said ecstatically to Tae and Aoshi.

"Hi, Kaoru!" Tae vigorously replied.

"Hn…konnichiwa" Aoshi said monotonously.

"So what's the plan for today!" Kaoru enthusiastically sat herself down on a bench seat.

"Ahh…" Aoshi groaned. He didn't really like Kaoru's bouncy attitude. It just wasn't a mutual feeling.

"Well, how about we go to some stores to look for magazines on Australia?" Kaoru suggested.

"Hm." Aoshi took a few minutes to think and then stood up. "Let's go."

"Hai!" Kaoru waved at Tae. "Ja ne, Tae-chan. I'll see you later!"

_BANG!_

A loud gunshot followed by screams was heard not so far off. "Come with me, Kamiya-san." Aoshi dragged Kaoru into an alleyway behind the Akabeko.

"Ah, hello, Shinomori-san." A smiling figure stepped out of the gloomy shadows.

_How… how does he know my name? _Aoshi felt Kaoru huddle up to him. _Shinomori, what would you have done if this was Motoko-chan? _His inner self asked. _I would… protect her. _Aoshi wordlessly replied. He protectively wrapped his arm around her waist and took a step back. "Who are you, and what do you want?" he demanded.

"I am Seta Soujirou." He stated calmly, still with that disconcerting smile pasted across his face. "And it is not I who has business with you. It is Shishio-sama." He cocked his head sideways. "Now, if you will come with me, with out any fuss, all will be fine." Aoshi placed his hands on the base of his kodachi. "If you don't, it will be worse for this girl." Without fail, Soujirou pointed to a shady character on the roof that was holding a gun. Kaoru grimaced as she saw the overcast barrel of the gun aimed at her. And just to intensify the command, he flicked the handle of his sword up so that part of it could be seen.

"Shinomori-san," she whispered timidly to Aoshi, who was very tense. "Don't… onegai" Aoshi looked down at the vulnerable face of Kaoru. His hands were still gripped onto the stubs of his kodachi. Slowly he slackened his clasp on the kodachi.

"Okay," he growled reluctantly.

"Arigato gozimasu," Soujirou smiled. He pulled out a chic mobile and punched in a few numbers and waited. "Shishio-sama?" pauses. "Yes, he's here. With a girl as well." Pauses. "You'll be here soon?" pauses. "Okay. Ja mata." Soujirou smiled at the couple. "Don't worry. Shishio-sama is a nice man." Aoshi snorted at that remark. A few minutes later a polished black Ferrari roared up to the three.

"Thank you, Soujirou." A bandaged man with a scorched face rolled down the window.

"In you get." Soujirou prodded Aoshi and Kaoru on with the butt of his sword. Aoshi angrily refused to get in.

"Shinomori-san, if you don't do what they request, who knows what may happen to you. So please, come in without trouble." Kaoru pleaded.

"Listen to the woman," Soujirou solemnly advised.

"Is this how you treat your captives?" he seethed. Soujirou was fuming by now. He was annoyed by Aoshi's attitude. He clicked his fingers loudly, and in a split second, a bullet dishevelled Aoshi's hair.

"Next time, that will get your head." Soujirou narrowed his eyes.

Aoshi slunk in silently, sulking. However, his face was still emotionless. "There, there, Shinomori." Shishio teased from the front seat. "It's been a long time since I've seen you. I've been looking for you, you know." Aoshi made a 'harrumphing' noise. Those were the last words said. For the remaining time of the ride an elongated pregnant silence was ascendant.

-

-

More than an hour later the car screeched to a stop. "Blindfold them," Shishio commanded. Soujirou willingly complied and set about doing his task. A few minutes later Kaoru and Aoshi were being led towards a private airport. "Here we are." Shishio stated. He slipped some sunglasses on and prominently strode towards a compact aircraft. "To HQ." Shishio instructed the pilot.

"Yes sir!" the pilot replied promptly and got into the cockpit.

"Is Yumi-san going to be there?" Soujirou asked.

"Yes." Komagata Yumi was like a mother to Soujirou apart from being Shishio's lover. Shishio sighed with satisfaction as he remembered in pleasure what he had done with her the other night. If anyone had been outside their room they would've heard a lot of groaning and moaning. _She was so willing, so innocent._ _Her beautiful green full lips were so captivating._ Shishio reminisced._ And her smooth soft thighs were so congenial to… _

"Shishio-sama?" Shishio snapped out of his reverie and returned back to reality.

(A/N: XP hohohoho… I just had to put that in. I couldn't resist.)

"What?" he barked, having been annoyed to get interrupted from his pleasures.

"We are ready to depart," Soujirou smiled, obviously oblivious to his masters sudden mood change.

"Where are Shinomori and his friend?"

"They are already inside, Shishio-sama."

"Well then, let's go." Shishio stepped inside the plane and just behind him followed Soujirou.

-

-

Aoshi's PoV

"Geez, we're on a plane…" Aoshi complained.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I always get sick on them… like as in colds and fevers."

-

-

"Kamiya-san, daijoubu desu ka" Aoshi asked with genuine concern.

"Uh… yeah, I guess." She hesitated, and then put out her hand. "Ouch." She grimaced. Aoshi couldn't tell where she was, since that they were still blindfolded, but from listening to where her voice cam from, he assumed that she was at his left.

"What hurts?"

"I think I may have sprained my wrist or something." Kaoru bit her lip.

Aoshi put his hand on what he thought was her arm to comfort her, but unfortunately, purely by accident, he put his hand on her breast.

"OY! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Kaoru yelled. "Stop trying to rape me, baka."

"Honto ni gomen," Aoshi apologised sorely. Sorry to say for Aoshi, Kaoru decided to take revenge. She slapped what she thought was his leg, but got his, er, his most vital part. "AW $!" Aoshi clutched his balls in agony. "YOU GOT MY TESTIS!" He groaned loudly.

At that moment, Soujirou, having heard all the commotion, decided to check up on his two captives. "Now now, what's going on here?" He amusedly said as he saw Aoshi clasping his balls.

"Is that the captives?" Shishio called out to Soujirou.

"Hai."

"You can take their blindfolds off."

"Yes sir." After Soujirou had untied the blindfolds, he left with one snide remark that thoroughly aggravated Aoshi and Kaoru. "I'm going to leave you two here _alone. _Just make sure that you don't create a mess on the floor." He winked at the two and brusquely shut the door, separating the compartments within the aircraft.

"Ahou." Aoshi lividly stated. Soujirou stuck his head back in the compartment and smiled.

"Ja."

"I just have the biggest urge to run that cheeky kid through with my kodachi." Aoshi fumed without even realising that he had given away his secret.

"Your… kodachi?" Kaoru asked, since she was very much perplexed by his last statement.

Aoshi thought that it was no use trying to hide it from Kaoru anymore. _If I'm going to wind up staying with her for some time, I may as well tell her the truth. _He reasoned. "Yeah."

"You know how to use it…?" Kaoru was curious. Aoshi just nodded. "You really aren't nineteen, are you?"

"I'm sorry. I lied. I'm actually…" Aoshi hesitated, "twenty-two."

"TWENTY-TWO?" Kaoru asked incredulously.

"Are you surprised?"

"No. Not really." She eyed him for a lengthy moment.

"Having fun ogling me there?" Aoshi teased.

"ACK! SHINOMORI-SAN!" She screeched. "I was not ogling you." She objected. "I was just thinking about how you said that you were nineteen before." She commented. Aoshi stayed silent. "How come you said you were nineteen?" She watched Aoshi vacillate and then quickly added; "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No. It's fine. I'm just thinking of a way how I can put it." Subsequent to a few minutes, Aoshi began explaining. "The truth is, I'm the captain of the _Oniwabanshuu._"

"Oni—Oniwabanshuu?" Aoshi nodded his head. "What is that?"

"Well, it's a ninja group. It's something like that. Anyway, because I am the okashira, Makoto Shishio, the bandaged man, was pursuing me. My family and friends persuaded me to go back to my home country, Japan, and disguise myself, so it would be difficult for Shishio to track me down." He sighed ran a hand through his hair. "Sad to say, it didn't work."

A long pregnant silence filled the air.

"Sou desu." Kaoru finally broke the stillness. "And so when I was there, you couldn't fend them off." Aoshi nodded. "Gomen."

"No. Daijoubu." Aoshi looked at Kaoru, who was holding her wrist tightly. "Hm? Does your wrist still hurt?" His cheeks became a diminutive bit red as he asked her.

"Yeah." She looked up and saw Aoshi going a faint red. "You can fix it if you like, but I don't want any groping of the breasts, thank you very much." She arrogantly said.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Okay. I'll forgive you if you can bandage my wrist up." Aoshi grumbled and then stood up and opened the door.

"Hey! Do you have any bandages at hand? Kamiya-san is injured."

Soujirou met Aoshi at the door. "What happened? Is she bleeding or something?" Soujirou smirked. "I bet you penetrated her, didn't you."

Aoshi kept his features impassive, however, he was furious inside. "Do. You. Have. Any. Bandages?" Aoshi repeated slowly.

"No." Soujirou replied in the same manner and then shut the door curtly in his face.

"Sorry," he apologised to Kaoru.

"I heard. They didn't have any." Kaoru winced. Aoshi could tell that it really hurt her, but what could he do?

"Actually," Aoshi cogitated. He pulled off his trench coat and began taking his shirt off.

"SHINOMORI-SAN!" Kaoru squeaked. "What are you doing?" Aoshi just kept his facade blank.

-

-

Author's Notes

Thank you for **Flyinganimepig **for editing the previous chapter. :albeit she didn't do much:

**Flyinganimepig: **shut up::holds a gun to a poor tied up Aoshi:

**Pinoy: **okay. :glowers: she did a _lot_. :mutters inaudibly so no one can perceive sound: of useless stuff. :runs away as soon as she sees Flyinganimepig glaring at her:

Anyway, I hope this chapter was long enough. I just completed the 'adventure' part of Insaniquarium and I am so genki…XP!

JAPANESE

**Hai** – Yes

**Ja ne** – informal way of saying bye

**Onegai** – please

**Arigato gozimasu** – thank you very much

**Ja mata** – I'll see you soon

**Daijoubu desu ka** – are you okay?

**Baka** – idiot

**Honto ni gomen** – I'm really sorry

**Ahou** – Asshole/idiot – mainly an insult. Practically the same as '**baka**'

**Ja** – informal way of saying bye

**Sou desu** – I see.

**Gomen** – Sorry

**Daijoubu** – It's okay

**genki** – happy


	5. Chapter 5

**Can This Be Love?**

By, **pinoykengumi7**

Chapter 5

…

**pinoy: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… :sobs:

Thanks for **Flyinganimepig**, **1kenshinlover,** **animeroxmyworld** for reviewing.

**Flyinganimepig** – Ahahah… I had so much fun writing the last chapter…" and aoshi is NOT stripping :sweatdrop: well on second thought, maybe I should make him strip. :giggles:

**1kenshinlover **– ehehe… thanks for reviewing! Hm, I hope that wasn't a bad cliffie…

**animeroxmyworld** – I am NOT perverted, thank you very much::sticks nose up in the air: "very interesting"? hmmm…and how the heck am I meant to know what happens after… :turns red: geez, im only 12.

Please enjoy and REVIEW!

P.S. – If anyone has watched Full Metal Panic Fumoffu, this scene sort of reminds me of the episode where Sousuke got that bacteria thing… "

-

-

"_Actually," Aoshi cogitated. He pulled off his trench coat and began taking his shirt off. _

"_SHINOMORI-SAN!" Kaoru squeaked. "What are you doing?" Aoshi just kept his facade blank. _

Chapter 5 – …

Aoshi ignored her high-pitched squeaks and peeled his shirt off and then clutched her hand. "Kamiya-san."

"No. Don't tell me that you want to—" Kaoru gasped. "And in a place like this—" Her heart was beating loudly, and her face had gone bright red.

"Kamiya-san, please stay still." He ordered tediously. Kaoru obeyed without any question, for she was petrified by that glint in his eye. He started tearing his shirt into strips.

_Nani kore _Kaoru asked herself.

"Here you go, Kamiya-san." Aoshi had used his shirt to bandage up her wrist, and he also made a sling for her arm!

(A/N: Weehehehe… :goes psycho: I know, I totally ruined that scene! XP… sorry, no fluff yet either… well not that I've planned…XD)

"Ahhh…" Kaoru spluttered. _How could you have thought that he would do 'that' to you? _ "Itai!"

"I'm sorry, I may have done it a bit tight."

"Eh? Er... nan demonai." Kaoru was quick to say. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai." Kaoru put away her perverted thoughts and thanked Aoshi for all his help.

"Ahh… betsuni." He modestly waved the praise away.

"Eto… Shinomori-san?"

"Hn?"

"Where do you think we're going?" Aoshi stood up and looked out the window. He couldn't see much, considering it was already nighttime.

"We must be going somewhere far." He stated.

"How do you know that?"

"It's already dark. We left late afternoon." He gazed at the twinkling lights below and above him. It was silent.

"The lights are pretty." Aoshi looked down and saw Kaoru snuggled up to him. She was warm. "I'm sleepy, Aoshi."

'Hn' was his only reply, but inside his heart was racing. When he heard his name from Kaoru, his heart skipped a beat. It was actually quite weird, the emotions and feelings he experienced when she was around. He wanted to hear his name from her again. "Say it again." He whispered huskily into her ear. His face was so close to Kaoru's that she could feel his breath ripple across her face.

"Huh?" She whispered sleepily against his pounding chest.

"My name," he said in an irresistible sexy voice. Geez, never in his whole life had he felt like this, but the truth was that he just wanted to devour those innocent lips of hers and kiss her senseless. What the heck was happening? To Aoshi, it was getting hot in the confined area. He removed his trench coat, showing his scar-ridden chest. Kaoru gaped at Aoshi's extremely queer actions. Now the room was spinning and he was feeling light headed. He vaguely heard Kaoru calling him and touching his forehead before he blacked out completely.

-

-

"Aoshi." Kaoru whispered into his ear. His head was comfortably positioned on her lap, since there were no sleeping facilities.

"Hn." He grunted.

"We're about to land." She felt his forehead to find it was slightly hot. She glanced at his handsome form and once again noticed his delicate features. She subconsciously ran a hand through his glossy hair when he took her hand in his and put it to his lips. Kaoru turned red at the unexpected contact, but then realised that he was half asleep. Kaoru released her hand from his grasp, and after staring at his face for a few minutes; she bent down and grazed his lips with hers.

"Kamiya?" Shishio opened the door and grinned at Kaoru's awkward position.

"Hai?"

"How is Shinomori?" Shishio squatted down and felt Aoshi's forehead. "Hm. Not bad. It seemed to have cooled down from the last time I checked." He looked at Kaoru's concerned face. "We can take him to a doctor or something to get him checked. Would you like that?"

"Oh yes, please."

-

-

_White ceiling, soft bed. Where am I? Doko. _Aoshi sat up and groaned. He had a throbbing headache and could barely remember anything of the previous night.

"Ohayoo gozimasu." Kaoru greeted him. "O-genki desu ka."

"Arigato gozimasu, genki desu." He replied. "However, I just have a headache."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please."

"Hold on. I'll see if I can get some." Kaoru left the room humming a song happily. Aoshi took this as an opportunity to have a look around. He looked out the window and took a loo at the view that seemed somewhat familiar to him. In the distance he could see the AMP tower, supposedly the tallest building in Australia. It dawned on Aoshi that they were in Australia. Just to confirm his assumptions, he moved to another window and saw Parramatta in that direction. _So, I must be in Australia. Is this where Shishio's headquarters is? _

"Here we go." Kaoru came in with a cup of ginseng tea.

"Arigato." Aoshi sipped a bit. "This is nice." He commented. "ginseng tea?"

"Yup. I'm glad you like it. I had to persuade the head cook to make me some tea." Aoshi took another sip while silence took over.

"Um. So what happened to me?"

"You had a fever." Aoshi vaguely recalled someone helping him remove his clothing before he went to sleep.

"Er." Aoshi hesitate, but his curiosity had the better of him. "Were you the one who helped me change last night?"

"Gee whillikers, hell no." She blushed. "The nurse did. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you would take advantage of my situation." He grinned mischieviously. "Judging by the way you were ogling me-"

"I was not ogling you!" She denied.

"And you kissed me." He pointed out.

"Ano…" Poor Kaoru had nothing to say about that. "I thought you weren't awake." She timidly whispered.

"Would you like to try it while I am?" Aoshi suggestively said. Without waiting for an answer, he cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her. On the lips. A tilt of the head was all that was needed to make the kiss more passionate and deeper. When they finally broke apart gasping for air, Aoshi apologised. "Ano… gomen. That was uncalled for." He watched Kaoru lick her lips seductively; asking for more and then complied with her wishes. His lips tortured hers; sending shivers up and down her spine. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth, savouring the sweet taste. Aoshi felt his hands feeling her curves. Memorising them. Finally he stepped back. "Sorry. That wasn't meant to happen." He released her from his hold. "I don't know what came over me. Sumimasen." And then he left the room.

"Aoshi," she whispered. "You don't know what you just did to me." She touched her lips, remembering the texture of his calloused hands. Remembering his taste. Remembering him.

-

-

Aoshi's PoV

"Oh what have I done?" Aoshi groaned and entered the male toilets. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that they shared. It was so unexpected. He didn't even know why he had suggested that she try kissing him while he was awake. _Maybe it's the fever._ Aoshi desperately searched for an explanation for his actions, other than budding love. He felt his forehead. It was cool. And his headache had miraculously disappeared. He desperately wanted to believe that he had no romantic feelings for Kaoru. _I must stay away from her. _He told himself. _To prevent something like that from happening again. _HE glanced at the mirror, washed his face, and nonchalantly walked out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened.

"Ah. Shinomori!" Shishio called. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes, so can you tell Kamiya that?"

"Hn." He grunted and then made his way to where Kaoru was.

"Kamiya." He ventured and knocked on the door.

"Yeah I heard him." She opened the door. "Let's go." She said coolly.

-

-

As they were driving, Aoshi looked longingly at the place where he had spent half of his life in. In the distance he saw a park where he and Motoko had played in once. "Motoko-chan," he whispered.

-

-

Kaoru's PoV

I wonder what's up with Aoshi. He's been practically silent for the whole trip. Could it have been because of the kiss?

"Motoko-chan."

Now hang on. Who's this 'Motoko-chan'? Is she Aoshi's girlfriend or something? But he never said anything about her.

-

-

"Worried about Motoko?" Shishio smirked as Aoshi glared at him with ice-cold eyes. "Well I have her safe." Shishio laughed evilly.

"Ahou ga." Aoshi muttered. "What did you do to her?"

"No Shinomori, we mustn't get feisty. And don't try anything funny, otherwise it will be worse for Kamiya." After and afterthought he added; "or Motoko."

-

-

Upon arrival, Soujirou showed them to a dark cold room. "You'll stay here until Shishio-sama decides what's to be done with you." He smiled. "Oh and by the way, there's someone else in there, so keep your making out sessions down to a minimum. Any questions?" Aoshi glared at the cocky boy. "Sayonara."

"Aoshi!" A weak voice croaked.

"Huh?" Aoshi made his way to the end of the dark room and gasped at what he saw.

"Nani, Shinomori-san."

"It's Motoko-chan."

-

-

Author's notes

Ehehe… I think I overdid that chapter a bit. Anyway, let me know what you think… ja ne…

!PiNoY!

JAPANESE

**Nani kore** – what is this?

**Itai** – It hurts.

**Nan demonai** – it's nothing.

**Hai** – yes

**Betsuni** – it's nothing

**Eto** – er

**Doko** – where

**Ohayoo gozimasu** – Good morning

**O-genki desu ka ** - how are you?

**Arigato gozimasu, genki desu** – I'm fine, thank you. The default answer to the question; **o-genki desu ka**

**Arigato** – thank you

**Ano** – um

**Gomen** – sorry

**Sumimasen** – excuse me

**Ahou ga** – like **baka **except stronger

**Nani** - what

**Ja ne** – informal way of saying bye


End file.
